1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of wireless communications. In particular, the invention relates to wireless communications exchanged between a mobile device and a network site using a language conversion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless technology now enables mobile devices to wirelessly couple to networks such as the Internet. The mobile devices can couple to the networks to receive information and content.
Typically, mobile devices are programmed to use a single language. The language use by the mobile device determines which network sites can be accessed. In some countries and geographic regions, mobile devices favor one type of language. Information providers typically structure network sites to provide content to the mobile devices using the language that is more prevalent in that geographic region. This makes it difficult for devices using other languages to have the same breadth of network access.